


Anyone wanna roleplay Zekeren with me?

by sleepifish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepifish/pseuds/sleepifish
Summary: This is not a fanfic btw. Just inviting anyone who's interested to roleplay
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Anyone wanna roleplay Zekeren with me?

Alriiight so is anyone interested in roleplaying Zeke/Eren with me on Twitter? because I'm a lonely dawg. 

I can be either Zeke or Eren.  
Also can be both top and bottom, veeery flexible to your preferences. 

AU friendly, but if you wanna stick to canonverse I'm okay with that. 

Leave a comment if you're interested! I'll reach to you ! <3

Thank you for reading.


End file.
